Campus Bliss
by Yuilhan
Summary: What would it be like to have the full Naruto Cast as High Schoolers? Well, I, Yuilhan, shall be your Tour Guide for today. Welcome to Ton Ton Academy! We hope you have a PLEASANT experience! (My first "proper" Fan Fiction. Slightly AU-ish and most definitely has Crack Fic elements. Rated T for Hidan's-and-or-other-characters colourful language!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Yuilhan here! **

**I'm not giving up on RPG just yet, but this has been writing itself in my head for a couple of days. I've become obsessed with reading Naruto FanFics at the moment, so I thought, why not, lets write this b****! Wahhahaha!**

**It's not going to become a lengthy series, just a collection of one shots that interlink due to the same settings and environments. They're both the same thing, but go with it... If RPG ever gets finished, I may consider coming back and revising Campus Bliss. Who knows...?**

**It's sort of AU but it isn't. I guess it's kind of a crack fic too... I don't know. I also took the liberty of censoring any curse words, because I'm lovely like that. It's still going to be rated T for Hidan's colourful vocabular feats...**

**The song I wrote this chapter to is called Ikasama Life Game by Gumi and produced by KEMU. SO catchy... :D**

**As usual, don't be afraid to comment and... stuff...?**

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT 25/9/2013: Due to a suggestion, I've un-censored Hidan and the gang, but I'm keeping my cussing bleeped. I'm supposed to be the responsible narrator y'know! I can't set a bad example for prospectus students! :O**

* * *

**-CAMPUS BLISS-**

~CHAPTER ONE~

* * *

**_Welcome to Ton Ton Academy, a private school for the elite and supremely lucky. With over a thousand students receiving the best education possible, it is imperative that only the best tutors around the globe are gathered here for your budding little ninja-_**

"What the fuck is this? Fucking Ouran High School Host club?" A disgruntled young man with slicked back silver hair waves his hands above his head, maroon eyes sparking in annoyance, as if to swat the imaginary voice away like one would a fly. Satisfied, he continues walking through the dorm corridors, checking the pockets of his uniform desperately, "Where the fuck did I put my fucking cigarettes?! Kakazu, you bastard! Have you seen my fags?" He calls to the dark headed boy huddled against the dorm's cramped kitchen table, stitched and scarred arms (he has… Issues…) twitching in a dance macabre to the Jashinists booming profanities, and hustling his savings into organised little mounds.

"You know very well I haven't seen them Hidan, you're the only one here wasting money on such frivolous and unhealthy things... Shit now I've lost count!" He pools the strategically placed piles into one huge heap with a shrug, "Oh well, looks like I've got to start again~!" he says to no one in particular, and a little too gleefully for his characters liking...

"Well thanks money whore, you sure fucking helped a lot..." Hidan grumbles to himself, flapping his hands in his blazer pockets like a penguin.

"Smoking is prohibited at the academy," an overly pierced lad says across the rim of his cup of coffee, staring coolly at the floundering Hidan, eyes rippling with contempt, "And would it kill you to watch your language?"

"Who cares about the fucking rules; it doesn't stop you _doing origami_ in your room now, does it?" he retorts with a smirk as the pierced boy grips the mug tighter, cheeks blazing, "And I'll fucking swear if I want to Pein, you fucker."

"You leave Konan out of this!" Pein hisses back, only to the amusement of the silver haired devil.

"Jashin dammit, who died and made you Leader? Jashin shall smite thee heathen, for your uncouth ways!"

A groan erupts from the doorway, "It's way too early for you to be droning on about religion, Un..." a sleepy blond mumbles drowsily, padding into the kitchen, hands slapping the works tops in search of food and caffeine.

"Fuck you, tranny!"

"For the last time Hidan, just because I have long hair, it does not make me a transvestite, un!" Deidara shouts, wincing at the noise he inflicted on himself. He's not a morning person, just in case you're wondering…

"Like I care, clay molester!" Hidan retorts, which earns a snort from Kakuzu.

**_As you can see, like any school, Ton Ton Academy has its problem students, but our dedicated staff are always willing to give a nurturing push to those in need-_**

"W-w-what is _that…?_" the blonde whimpers.

"Fuck it's back again!" Hidan snarls, fumbling below his shirt and tie for his rosary, "In the name of Jashin, be gone foul cretin!" he utters gallantly, swinging the rosary like a lasso.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" a voice boomed, heavy footsteps trailing not far behind it.

"Fuck off fish sticks, I'm trying to perform an exorcism!" Hidan yells wildly, swinging the rosary once more. "Some one pass me some fucking salt!"

Fish sti- _a-hem, _Kisame, raises his eyebrows slowly, stepping into the kitchen and nearly smacking his head on the door frame.

**_Our students, no matter what race, form or ability, will always be a part of the Ton Ton Academies family like atmosphere- _**

"Holy shit!" Kisame yelps in surprise, his big blue tinted frame leaping into the air and colliding with a low flying lampshade. "I'm going to go get Samehada!"

"Did you forget that weapons are prohibited on school property?"

"Shut up Pein!" he growls before racing to get his precious blade.

"Seriously, what _is_ that?" Deidara asks again, from his new hiding spot behind Kakuzu, who seems less than pleased playing the human meat shield.

"Fuck if I know, Bitch…" Hidan mumbles, listening intently for the next time the voice appears.

"What is all this commotion?" a level headed voice inquired from the doorway, "Itatchi and I were woken up from your barbaric shouting"

"Hn…" a raven haired boy exclaims, crimson eyes surveying the scene that played out in front of him: Pein slurping his coffee, kakuzu counting his money – nothing out of the ordinary… Then Deidara perched on top of a chair like a squealing girl and Hidan playing cowboy. Again, nothing out of the ordinary (Wait, _what?)_

"Dana~! Un! There's a freaky voice that keeps speaking!" Deidara replies to his roommate, a small redhead with a wooden personality and a puppet fetish to match.

"And you woke me up for that, brat?" Sasori countered, "I'm going back to bed…" is all he says before stomping away.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" the booming voice and ricocheting footsteps hurtle back towards the kitchen, before a panting Kisame bursts through the door frame wielding a rather large sword. "If it speaks again, I'll use Samehada on its ass!" He laughs wildly, adrenalin pumping through his veins with the thrill of a near kill on the cards.

"Violence is prohibited at the Academy…" Kisame glares openly at Pein, restraining himself from saying something clever back or spitting in his coffee.

"Hn…"

"Oh, 'mornin Itatchi, I didn't wake you did I?" He says calmly to his quiet room mate.

"Hn…" Itatchi replies, before making his way towards the kettle and preparing some coffee.

**_Our Academy has many talented prodigies in its care-_**

"There it is again!" Hidan screams, brandishing his rosary once more, and waving it wildly through the air above his head.

"How are you going to accomplish anything by waving it in the air?"

"Shut up you pierced fucker!"

**-CLANG!-**

"'Da fu- 'Clang'?" Hidan barely manages-

**"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!" **A shrill scream descends to the floor with thud, and the boys stare dumbfounded at the kitchen lino.

A small girl clad in black lays winded on the checked surface, twitching her limbs to check if she's not paralysed. Slowly she sits up with a wince;

**"What was that for?!" **she yells at the silver haired adolescent, **"You could have seriously hurt me! Or worse!" **

"Who the fuck are you!?" He retorts, smirking; the curves of her body would have padded the fall anyways. He licks his lips expectantly, ready to play a mind-fucking game with the small brunette, watching as she scrambled up from the flooring and brushed dust off of her butt.

**"Y..Y-Yuilhan, the narrator…**" she stutters under the gaze of a kitchen full of male adolescents, **"Wh-who the F*** are y-you?" **

"I didn't stutter…" she makes a face at the silver haired devil. It looked pathetic. He replies anyway, with an unnerving look in his eyes. "The names Hidan" gesturing to himself- all gentleman now, before puffing out his chest like a peacock. The rest of the dorm members share a glance, fully aware of what may happen soon if nobody stops to restrain the Jashinist.

"Pein" The boy with piercings and a serious coffee addiction, notions, looking down narrowly into the coffee mug.

"Deidara" the blonde smiles shakily at the brunette girl with a little wave, still not convinced that she isn't harmless, but he clambers down from the chair anyway.

"Kakuzu" the dark haired miser grunts, "I lost count again~!" the sounds of notes and coins scraping into one tinkles from the table top.

"Itatchi Uchiha" The raven haired boy supplies, immersed in his coffee.

"I'm Kisame" the blue skinned sword wielder provided with a large shark-y grin.

"For the last time brat, shut u-" Sasori growls re-entering the crowded kitchen, before cutting himself off.

"Dana~! This is the voice we were talking about!" Deidara supplies excitedly.

"Don't call me 'Dana' so gleefully in the morning brat, my ears will bleed," he states before turning to observe the new arrival.

She's short, maybe only roughly two inches taller than him, with wild brown hair that flails in every direction. Nothing special and certainly not good enough to base an original creation of his off of (Yes, his precious puppets…); her body is disproportionate; legs too short, but with a long torso, arms and neck compensating for the lost height. Wide hips, thighs and shoulders hugged by pitch black clothing, and a set of back breaking b-

"Why don't you and your two friends come along to my room for a little interrogation time?" Hidan purrs smoothly, grinning at the girl's chest. He slicks his hair back with one hand, eying the girl cautiously.

Kisame guffaws, "Good idea… Mind if I borrow that for future reference?" The Jashinist sends him a grin.

It takes her a while to fully contemplate what he had said, and getting impatient, Hidan taps his foot. The rhythmic sound beats a black square on the checked chessboard lino.

**"Did you just…?" ** _No, he couldn't have! He wouldn't dare…would he? _

"That's right bitch! You, me, and both leftie and rightie over there are spending some alone time together" He chuckles darkly, grabbing the girls wrist before she can move away, and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack.

**"Hey! Hey! Put me down!"** He pleasantly ignores her, and instead, starts walking down the corridors to his room **, "Seriously, put me down! NOW!" ** she swings her arms and legs, hoping to hit something with the small chance of him dropping her in shock.

No such luck unfortunately…

**"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllp! PLEASE! SOMEONE HEEEELLLLP!" **What was it your supposed to shout during situations like these? The narrator racked her brains, looking quickly for an answer-

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Hidan says gleefully.

-You obviously weren't supposed to shout rape, because if any one close by was female, they wouldn't come to help in case the attacker turned on them…

_ What was it? C'mon Yuilhan think! Think Girl!_

**"Heeeeeeeelpp! FIRE! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRREEEE! SOMEBODY! PLEEEEEAAASSSE!"**

"Where's the fire?!" a distraught boy yells running over to them, his golden eyes wide and his green hair spiking in every which-way direction. He'd look extremely cute, flustered like that, if it weren't for his monstrous height and the potted Venus fly-trap that he cradled in his arms, whilst donning a pair of black and white striped pyjamas. Zetsu looked round worriedly, prepared to race back into his room to save the rest of his potted plants before the flames engulfed them.

"There's no fucking fire, plant fucker, go back to prodding the compost with your stamen or whatever it was that you were doing…"

"I was sleeping Hidan" the green hared boy replied, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Are you suggesting I do something else with my plants other than nurture them?"

"You tell me pansy…" was the snarky retort shot back at Zetsu.

"That's disgusting!" Zetsu cries, eyes watering, before rushing off back to his room that doubled as a makeshift green house. How Pein hadn't apprehended him over this was unbeknown to the rest of the dorm, except a plant-less Zetsu was a violent Zetsu… Hidan shuddered at the memory.

**"You shouldn't be so cruel, at least he actually came to help me, unlike some people…" **the narrator grumbles into Hidan's back, slumped over the Jashinists shoulder in defeat.

"Oh I forgot about you for a moment then…" _Charming… _"Shall we continue where we left off?" he says, wagging his eyebrows.

The narrator paled and was about to reply when-

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI SHALL PUT OUT THE FIRE~!" the shriek ripped through the halls like a bullet. A chorus of "Tobi, don't you dare"'s rang out, before a sound simply described as fist meeting safety glass shot through the dorm, whilst the fire alarm and sprinkler system tipped down on the less than amused tenants.

**_Here at Ton Ton Academy, we have only the best and up to date safety systems installed in both the school facilities and dormitories; you can rest assured that your little Ninja will be kept from harm's way-_**

A groan filled the Rain dormitory as the sprinkler systems continued to torrent down.

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter! **

**Was it too weird? I have a tendency to write random c***...**

**Don't be scared to leave a review, I don't bite on Tuesdays or all the time like Zetsu! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back so soon, I am... **

**My friends thought I was mad this afternoon; I had an idea just before lunch (scary things run through my brain during free periods at college (I had three today, so I was pretty spaced out...)) **

**They were creeped out by the fact I was laughing like a maniac at my phone while I drafted this.**

**The rest of the lunch break ended with me trying to tunnel my way to Narnia under a Maths desk. **

**...**

**...**

**I don't even know, so don't ask. Once one hears the psychotic cackle that is the call of the wild, one never comes back; instead, just slightly teeters over the edge of insanity. I've been stuck there for quite a bit, I'm practically abseiling over the ledge now... **

**This chapter was written (after I got back from school...) to the Island Song by Ashley Eriksson (yes, the ending theme from Adventure Time. Bite me!) and then A love like war by All Time Low. (Damn generic music and all it's Jashin-damned catchy-ness...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-CAMPUS BLISS-**

Chapter Two~

* * *

"Hinata! Just reach out and grab it!"

"B-b-but Kiba-kun! What if-"

"No ones gonna kill you for it! C'mon, you're holding up the rest of the que!"

"B-b-b-but! What i-if Neji-niisan-"

"Screw Neji! You could have it on a plate by now! If you want this, then grab hold and never let go."

Tentatively, Hinata Hyuuga reached out and snagged the last piece of chocolate crunch cake, grasping the brick like substance in her tiny paled custody. **(A/N: You lewd people! What were you just thinking about what was happening here?! XD (Chocolate crunch is a delicacy in our school cafeteria- so long as you're not the unlucky bar stool that gets the dregs of the tray bake that have cooled and set: you can break your teeth on those things!))**

_**Here at Ton Ton Academy we have the finest catering systems, exquisite dinning areas and only the most qualified staff-**_

In the background, a lunch lady sneezes into her un-gloved hands before serving a nearby youngster.

**"Oh well f*** you, lunch lady..." **the berated narrator growls. Everyone seems to have acclimatised to Yuilhan's presence over the past couple of weeks.

Hinata pretends not to notice the incident, cooling her face into a placated mask to stop herself from gawking, before handing her ID card to the woman on the till to pay for her lunch, and mentally reminding herself never to get served by "Ann".

Kiba, carrying a plate loaded like a mountain balanced expertly on one hand (he's done this before...) steers her gently to a spreading mass of tables, clumsily stitched together. Their large group of friends, smile at their arrival, fully immersed into eating, and in Sakura and Ino's case, bitching:

"I'm not going over this again, Ino-pig! It's obvious she would only fall for Edward!" says Sakura, slamming a worn paperback onto the table top, which shudders unnervingly. Several people grab their lunch trays in paranoia. _Food is precious!_

"You're wrong bill board brow! It's obvious Jacob would be the better man!" Ino thunders to the pink haired girl in annoyance. Hinata frowns; they've been at this for weeks... and quite frankly... she was... _bored._

"You're both wrong!" a hyper blonde intercepts between bites of ramen, long strands slipping out the corners of his mouth like an internal moustache, "Edward totally loves her, and that mutt ends up screwing their daughter! Right teme?"

"Hn..." Nope, not Itatchi this time, his younger brother, Sasuke. Nice to see they have family traits, monkey see monkey do and all that, or well in this case, monkey "Hn.."... **(A/N: I'll just shut up now, 'kay?)**

The squabbling girls stare slack jawed at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sooo..." Kiba intercepts, "You two both read Twilight?" smirking at the shocked duo.

"T-t-that! Teme dared me to!" Naruto splutters, cheeks rouged, before shoving a wad of ramen into his mouth. Hinata giggled; he looked like a hamster.

"It was a double dare dobe! It's not like I wanted to read it..." the younger Uchiha trails off, all hopes of retaining some male pride shattered. He stares up as Kiba belly laughs, and a faint tinkling titter escapes the quiet Hyuuga. Sasuke tries to hide his blush, but seeing as Kiba waggles his eyebrows and Choji slaps him on the back (that guy can pack a punch) he stands quickly, chair scrapping the flooring like a scream before stalking away.

Shikamaru, who was pleasantly asleep buried under physics homework, vellicates at the crude sound, and a tidle wave of worksheets float away. Lets face it, everyone except Hinata already knew the Uchiha had a fascination with the girl. With her ignorance intact, they had the liberty of satire, and Sasuke had learned that it was best to turn tail and run before the mockery started, or Neji collared him.

It wasn't that Sasuke was afraid of Hinata's cousin... well, maybe a little... but it was the awkward _"I'll-skin-you-if-you-make-her-cry-and-mount-your- manhood-on-my-wall!"_ talk that would come with dating her. Not that he wouldn't endure that for his love. He'd do anything! Anything! He was just so frustrated! Why wouldn't she notice _him?!_ He'd loved her since the start of high school for christ-sake! Five whole years and she hadn't spoken to him once. He'd tried flirting with other girls to make her jealous (Sakura and Ino were early victims...) but nada... the Hyuuga treated him with pleasantries. _WHY?! _

The Kohona Dorm gang look forth as the Uchiha sends a waste bin into a nearby wall with one solid kick. Hinata seems slightly worried, but the rest just smirk knowingly.

_Man he's got it bad... _Kiba whistles lowly under his breath.

**"Just great, how am I supposed to justify that behavior?"**

"Ow-hphwey-Yuuulehwan!"

**"Naruto, don't talk with you're mouth full, it's disturbing..." **

"So, where do you stand on the Edward/Jacob debate?" Ino asks the brunette.

**"It's a c****y waste of time and you should go read something entertaining..." **Sakura and Ino look like they're going to strangle her and her blasphemus ways. **(A/N: Sorry Twilight fans, someone had to say it...In my naivety, I've read all the books and gave up with the movies. Then I heard of a fantastic novelist called Maggie Steifvater and my sins were atoned!)**

Kiba barks a laugh; everyone was kind of unnerved by the Narrator when she first arrived. The whole fiasco with the Rain Dorm kind of made her an infamous nuisance to the rest of them, but once you got to know her she wasn't so bad.

* * *

**~Mean while~**

* * *

Hidan: Can I not eat my lunch in fucking peace, that bitch just had to turn up now of all times...

Pein: I do believe "that bitch" has a name, Hidan.

Tobi: TOBI LIKED YUILHAN-CHAN~!

Kisame: Eat your peas, Tobi!

Konan: She seemed nice enough...

Hidan: You weren't even there bitch!

Deidara: You're just pissy because she escaped before you could rape her or whatever it was you were going to do.

Sasori: I don't even want to know what is going on in your head, brat...

Zetsu: Well she was nice enough to me, unlike the rest of you!

Itatchi: Hn...

Kakuzu: I had to pay out for the damages Tobi caused because of _you,_ Hidan!

Hidan: Shut up you stingy fucker!

* * *

"So what've you got there, Kiba?" Choji says hungrily. He's already been back for seconds, but the cafeteria staff have stopped serving lunch by now, and he's got the munchies... The chips supply stockpiled back in his dorm room is running low, too...

"Eh?" Kiba looks down at the half demolished wreck that is his lunch, "I do believe that if you skirt around the jacket potato and french fries, there may be a pot of jell-o buried under there..."

**"That sounds like a metaphor..."**

The Kohona gang nod, sans Hinata (who hasn't the faintest clue as she nibbles on her cake), Sasuke Uchiha synonymous on their brains.

_Good luck, Sasuke, _Kiba thinks, watching Hinata from the corner of his eye, whilst spooning a concoction of mashed potato and strawberry jelly into his gob.

"WHO THE HELL HAD THE LAST CHOCOLATE CRUNCH!" Neji Hyuuga booms, causing Hinata to choke on a bite of concrete texture, the rest flung accidentally out of her hands, lands with a splatter and nestles into an empty potato jacket.

"Man... I get cake too? You spoil me Hinata" Kiba whines, before hiding the evidence.

* * *

**Yes, I totally ship Sasuke and Hinata, and, yes, I loath Twilight. The Scorpio Races all the way! **＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

**Does Kiba seems like a mongrel to you too? I kind of like his scroungers attitude... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chapter three already! **

**I literally have no idea where to take this now... I mean, any suggestions... I kinda covered the Akatsuki, the characters from Konoha, and now this chapter... Hmm... If you have any ideas, let me know.**

**Sorry about mistakes and stuff, if there are any... I do try to proofread, but well, y'know...**

**This chapter was written to "天才シンガー凡才シンガー****" (Tensai Shingaa Bonsai Shingaa) by Kagamine Len. I'm not a massive Rin or Len fan, but his voice is so cute in this! **

**I have _always_ wanted to do this... *SQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!*  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto? ****However, I do own Yuilhan (Myself!)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-CAMPUS BLISS-**

~Chapter Three~

* * *

"SHIZUNE!"

"Y-yes!"

"What the hell is this?!"

Shizune spies the document on the headmistress's desk before the buxom woman lolled onto the neatly placed paperwork she had painstakingly arranged earlier this morning.

"That's the invoice from the narrator you hired to promote the school" she sighs at the blonde who flings the papers off the sturdy mahogany desk, and slams her fists into its face. The workspace shudders, repulsed by her outburst.

"Who the hell hired a narrator?"

"You did ma'am..."

The blonde huffs, and then plonks herself down unceremoniously on the large leather chair that conspicuously resides behind the desk, and pokes at the various arrays of technology, plinking each button with a manicured talon and a dissatisfied grunt, "I need a drink..."

Shizune fliches; she'd just had the last bottle five minutes ago...

**_Here at the Academy, we only have the best faculty education can offer, sourced directly by our dedicated Headmistress Tsunade-_**

"Its days like these that I hate my job..." Shizune rolls her eyes, this was the headmistress's mantra, uttered every day after the last drops of sake dried up and the boredom kicked in, "this school... its founder and mascot is a fucking pig-" Shizune grimaced at the choice language, "- a _PIG_ Shizune... How did that even work? It's fucking stupid!"

"Ah! Ma'am?"

"What is it?" The blonde growled back.

"...You've...had the school intercom on the whole time, ma'am..."

* * *

It wasn't that Kakashi Hatake hated his job… Hate was too strong of a word… It was that he disliked the routine and structure that was "school"… Lessons at this time, take a register at that time, break at this time, _blah blah blah_…

The masked man makes a face into the mug off coffee his colleague had just poured him.

Iruka Umino watched him scowling away, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the other rubbed his visible eye grumpily. The scar across his nose curls too, jauntily beaming at the English teacher.

"Rough night?" He offered the bait of conversation and the masked teacher (How did he even get hired whilst wearing a mask all the time? Iruka still had no clue…) bit-

"I had too many essays to grade, Iruka. I was up until _three_…" he grumbles. If Iruka hadn't have known him for so long, he would've probably tried to converse some more, but sensing that his face may well soon by marred by third-degree-coffee-burns, the Sociology teacher barely nodded in reply, before gathering his possessions and hastily retreating back to his allotted classroom.

The masked teacher watched him run, _Wise man… _he thought, draining away the last of his coffee by pouring in into one of the long neglected plant pots that were scattered round the staff room, and collecting the now marked papers and the novel he was currently reading in his free time.

_I may as well take my time_, Kakashi thought, leisurely strolling through the hallways and flicking the book open to where he had left off. _Now… do I go straight there? Or do I take the scenic route?_

* * *

"I'M SOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRREDDDDDDD!"

"Tch, what a drag…" Shikamaru rolls his eyes, and settles down for a nap on the desk shortly afterwards.

"A-ano, N-n-naruto-Kun, I'm s-s-ure he'll be here s-soon…" Hinata stutters, fiddling with the zip on her pencil case. It makes a flickering squeal of a noise, setting just about everyone seated near her on edge. Well, at least it drowned out Sakura and Ino, who were – surprise, surprise- still droning on about Twilight…

"Yeah, suck it up will 'ya?" Kiba appends, "He probably 'got lost on the path of life' again or something…"

"You're so impatient, dobe…" Sasuke interjects, helplessly stalking Hinata out of the corner of his eye underneath the safety of his bangs.

"But I'm bored teme, dattebayo!"

"Hn…"

The classroom doors fractures open, and enter the mysterious missing teacher-

"I'm sorry I'm late class-"

"I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life" Kiba and Naruto chorus sarcastically, left hands elevated in a scouts honor salute, their right hands laying palms flat and fastened across their hearts.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes-well, one visible eye, in irritation. Sleep deprivation and a new craving to fuel caffeine into his system were itching him onwards to chew the students out, sighing, he rules against it, and places the novel down onto his desk with the stack of papers.

"Actually, I ran into a little trouble on the way here-"

Naruto groans, "Here goes…"

"- There was a young lady stalking down the corridors muttering to herself. All the while, I was hearing a voice. I thought it may have been best to take her and myself to the school nurse to get checked up. That is why I was late." Well, it was true. He had taken the girl to the nurse… _after_, he had taken the detour…

The students blink at him, not fully comprehending the believed fabrication he had just told.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And just what is so funny about my predicament, Mr Uzamaki?"

"Y-Yo-You bumped into Yuilhan on the way here and thought she was insane?! My god that's just too funny-Wah!" The others laugh as he falls off of his chair clutching his stomach in a deep belly laugh.

**"It wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either Naruto! I was just minding my own business and then suddenly I'm thrown over a shoulder and carted away! I thought it was Hidan trying to finish what he started!" **A hysterical brunette counters, a few tears streaming down her face, much to her chagrin.

* * *

~Elsewhere~

* * *

_Achoo!_ The Jashinist swipes at his nose, "Fucking bitch is talking about me again…"

"Bless you" Kakuzu mutters.

"Did you forget which God I worship, shithead?"

"A crap one?"

"Fuck you atheist! Jashin will smite thee!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up…"

* * *

The whiskered blond pulls himself up from the floor, resetting his chair, "Kaka-sensei, its Yuilhan's job to walk round talking to herself-"

**"I'M A NARRATOR BAKA!"**

"If you'd like, why don't you take a seat at the back of the class while you … recover…?"

The brunette nods, before shifting to find an empty seat.

"Now, as you all know, I've marked your essays from last week. I must say, I am impressed with quite a few of you, but the rest…" He glares specifically at Naruto, "I'm very displeased with…"

"WHAT? WHY ME?!"

"Seeing as you failed to hand in an essay, Naruto, I think I have a specific reason to single you out. I'm sure you'll enjoy joining Mr. Guy in detention tonight, eh?" Kakashi grins under his mask sadistically, watching as the colour drains from the Kyuubi kids face. "Now, seeing as I'm in one _fantastic _**(A/N: Oh the sarcasm...)** teaching mode today, I'm going to publically reveal your scores" the class groans… "Sasuke, B. Good but you needed to explain the context completely to gain more marks." The Uchiha nods, "Hinata, A. Fantastic effort, and if you'd just pushed a little more, you may have boosted the grade up one" he says with a wink.

_Ah, I'm in love with a genius, _the younger Uchiha dreams in a daze, _Just think how gorgeous and intelligent our kids will be… _ Sasuke blushed fervently at the thought. _I shouldn't get too ahead of myself…_

Kiba rolls his eyes in disgust. _Could he be any more obvious?_

**_As you can see, teachers are here to boost and encourage your child's education to its best, with as much constructive criticism or extra tuition needed to ensure only the best results-_**

"Do you seriously have to do that all the time?" Kakashi asks, frustrated at being interrupted, and power points at the Narrator huddled in the corner of his classroom. She nods in reply, wisely keeping her mouth zipped in case she set him off again.

Kakashi reveled in the statement he had made in the staff room earlier… School was a drag and break time couldn't come soon enough…

* * *

**So, is it getting better? Worse? Should I snap it's little neck and rob it of it's existence on FanFiction? Or should I battle onwards for Narnia? **

**Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya~!**

**I feel like I've abandoned my first child (RPG) for the newer sleeker Campus Bliss. I'll have to update RPG soon...**

**The head of music ordered a new cello in for me, and I got a brand-spanking-never-been-dropped-kicked-by-some-s notty-little-high-schooler-still-in-the-wrapper 4/4 cello. I nearly died when I took it out of the case this morning. It's so pwitty...**

**Listened to the new Panic! At The Disco album whilst writing this. I forgot how nice Brendan Urie's voice was.**

**Again, please pardon any typos, etc... I try to do everything myself, 'kay?**

**I shall leave you now with a happening from Monday during one of my free periods. Enjoy!**

Yuilhan: I bet if you threw a pen at me I could ninja deflect it.

Tidd: You seriously think so?

Yuilhan: *Grunts in reply as she's currently drafting Campus Bliss chapter four on her phone*

Tidd: *Throws pen*

~Then something odd happens~

Yuilhan: What the hell?!

Tidd: It bounced off your boobs!

*Jade and Courtney (Who were sat with us) do not know what they've just witnessed*

Yuilhan: Like a trampoline! *Goes to pick up pen (which had been deflected quite a fair distance away)*

Tidd: I'm suprised it didn't get wedged in there...

Yuilhan: *Throws pen at Tidd smack in the face, blushing*

Tidd: Did you see that Jade? Here let me demonstrate!

Yuilhan: *Blushes as tidd tries to recreate what happens holding her shirt away from her to form a fake cleavage*

**Oh what larks we have... ( T_T )**

* * *

**-CAMPUS BLISS-**

~Chapter Four~

* * *

"I don't even fucking get why I got a detention in the fucking first place!"

"Maybe because you verbally assaulted a teacher, Un?"

"Shut the fuck up blondie! At least I didn't blow up the art block!"

"Art is a bang Un!"

"... Fucking pyro..." The door slides open, revealing a dejected blond in a tragic orange and black jumpsuit.

"Deidara! Call the fucking fashion police! We've got a live one!" The blonde laughs wildly at the silver haired devil sat beside him as the latter cajoles the newest arrival to detention with Might Guy. Uzumaki's jumpsuit _was _a sight for sore eyes though…

"Shut up" the Kyuubi kid growls lowly in return.

"Fucking antsy, eh whiskers?" Naruto just growls under his breath again.

"Maybe it would help if you stopped terrorising him Hidan, Un? " Deidara interjects, smoothing the long blonde tresses of hair that cover his left eye. Straightening it was torture, as was the constant metrosexual jibe that the rest of the guys in the dorm found hilarious, but if it weren't for his constant care and attention to the golden locks... well... Hello afro!

"Fuck you and your speech impediment bitch..." Hidan sneers.

"You wish, Hidan, Un!"

"Wait! Wha-?"

"-Honestly, I turn my back for two minutes and you're already flirting?" A gruff voice booms from the doorway, Kisame half entering the classroom before smacking his head on the top of the door frame, "Ah! Motherf-!"

"Hey fish sticks, what're you in for?"

The blocky built lad stares down at Hidan carefully contemplating his answer…

"…I took some of Tsunades fish from the koi pond and fried them in Home Ec…"

Hidan, Deidara and Naruto openly ogle the blue tinted boy, watching as his face flushes royal blue under their scrutiny…

Hidan finally plucks up some courage; "You're fucking sick fish face…"

Deidara shudders.

Naruto just stares, wondering what kind of hell he'd just gotten trapped in with three psycho's from the Rain Dormitory.

Kisame slides the door behind him and wanders over to where his fellow dorm inmates perch, curious as to how they landed themselves in detention (well, if he confessed they should also. It was a fair trade, no?)

"So… you blew up the art block Dei?" he says, watching as the blonde in question wrinkles his nose at the abbreviation.

"Don't call me 'Dei', Un!" He protests, flipping his ridiculous fringe like a shampoo advert model, flashing a hidden – but glaring- eye at the monstrous Kisame.

"'Deidara' is just a mouthful though…"

"So is 'metrosexual bitch' but you don't see me winging!" Hidan interjects. Deidara's cheeks flame in potent anger.

"So…" Kisame pushes father, "What did'ya do Dei?"

Letting it slip this time, in fear of more taunting from Hidan, the well groomed boy replied with a one shoulder shrug, leaning the uncovered side of his face on his right palm, "I blew up the art block-"

"Fucking pyro…" the Jashinist mumbles.

"But, _why?_"

"One word…" Deidara mumbles back with a frown ridging what was visible of his forehead.

"Tobi" the three recite in unison like tired parents.

* * *

Naruto didn't really know what to think.

So far the three Rain Dorm members were being civil enough, but detention wasn't a place he was comfortable with. Sure in his younger days, Naruto was a mischief maker; he'd had his fair share of wrist slaps and verbal tongue lashings. The detention protocol had almost been second nature to the Kyuubi kid by the time he was twelve. But when he'd started attending Ton Ton, it was like the devious subtext he'd surrounded himself in had disappeared… Well, not altogether disappeared… more like… _Hibernated_... He'd become more disciplined, that was for sure.

Still, to have a detention for missing one little homework in _Kakashi's _class of all things… well, Naruto sure must have been unlucky and caught the English teacher with his knickers in a knot.

The laid back religion the man practiced would have usually have given Naruto an extension; one where he'd pester Shikamaru into "Helping" him write an essay, Sakura finding out and beating him senseless about "Work ethics" and him finally handing in a crumpled side of A4, large handwriting scrawling across the ruled page to eliminate extra work.

His attention was captured across the room where the trio were carrying on with their repartee:

"Hidan, you _verbally assaulted _a _teacher!" _

"Pregnant bitch had it coming, fish sticks"

"I like Kurenai Sensei, Un…"

"Because she was the only art teacher who'd forgive your little terrorist antics?"

"Shut up, Kisame, Un!"

Naruto frowns. He knew the Rain Dorm was filled to the brink with missfits – it was the place they sent the trouble students who wouldn't settle into the other respected dorms (Konoha, Suna, Iwa (Deidara had been kicked out of there!) and Kunoichi (for female students only if they didn't like the idea of having co-ed dorms)) to duke it out. Thankfully, the students in the Rain Dorm hadn't ripped each other to shreds in the first two weeks within the first term, much to Tsunade and the faculty's relief, and instead had formed some kind of gang-pact; with Pein as the ring leader.

"So what are you in for Uzumaki?" Kisame asks pleasantly, eyeing the orange clad kid who was watching them converse tersely.

"Yeah Jumpsuit, what did you do?" Hidan inquires with a sly grin. Deidara's visible blue eye crinkles in mirth.

"…"

"What was that, Un?"

"IforgottodomyhomeworkforEnglish" Naruto blushes.

"Didn't fucking hear you whiskers"

"I… forgot to do my… homework for English…." Naruto mumbles again, blushing much to his chagrin.

The Rain Dorm trio howl in laughter:

"Man you're fucking pathetic jumpsuit!" Hidan breathily forces between bursts of laughter, clutching his ribs like they may run away and elope with his lungs.

**_Whack!_**

The sliding classroom door flings back, revealing a disturbing bowl cut and tweezer deprived black brows.

"Hello my youthful delinquents~! Perhaps you shall reform to the shining joyful youth students possess these days after our half our long reformation session~?"

"Fuck!" Hidan rubs his eyes, feeling queasy after looking at the bright green suit and clashing cartoon tie the Math teacher donned. _And I thought jumpsuit was fashion-ly challenged… _

Deidara seemed to be thinking the same thing, his chest having cardiac palpitations after witnessing the untamed eyebrows and green polyester suit (the trousers just about grazing Guy's ankles and revealing some _interesting_ patterned socks **(A/N: Lovely!)**) that screamed "I-am-a-maths-teacher-having-a-extensively-early-m id-life-crisis-come-pick-on-me-at-your-own-will!"

**_Here at Ton Ton Academy, we make sure that students are disciplined not just because they have done wrong to others and themselves, but to guide them back to the right path with just a little influence from our faculty…_**

"I was wondering when you'd show up bitch!"

**"Aw, did you miss me Hidan?"**

"Fuck no!" Yuilhan giggles at the Jashinist.

**"It's compulsory for nearly ever chapter, y'know…" **She shrugs, tucking flyaway strands of hair behind her ears. **"Hiya!" **She waves to Deidara, Kisame and Naruto, who nod and raise a hand awkwardly in return.

"So, are we all ready to return the path of true youthful ness~?" they all pale (Kisame levelling out into an even lighter hue of sky blue…)

**"If you'll excuse me Guy-Sensei, but I have to be on my way!"**

"Goodbye, young one~!"

"That's it, fucking turn tail and run bitch!"

A slight giggle echoes down the hall as the Narrator escapes the half hour detention with Might Guy known as "Torture" to members of the student body, leaving Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Naruto to be enthralled by the tragic Maths tutor.

Yuilhan could still feel the blades of four death glares jammed into her back as she skipped down the eerily quiet halls, the overhead lights flickering in her wake.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking there may only be a few more chapters I can work with here. **

**I want to maybe involve the characters from Suna, and then go out with a BANG! (Un!) **

**Hehheh... Deidara's a bad influence... ( ^_^ )**


	5. Authors Note

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

* * *

Hello Campus Bliss Readers~!

Yes, all 100+ of you!

(Seriously, I looked at the Traffic Stats the other day and was like... **O.o "****_!243rsjcJBSFIuefb3f488! ### sfewhvbi!?_****"**

I was pretty surprised...)

I must have been writing something _vaguely _entertaining then, huh? That's good enough for me!

But sadly, the time must come in every authors life where their story must pass on to that eternal pearly-white bookcase in the sky.

I plan to go out with a bang though, UN! (Seriously, Deidara is a bad influence...)

* * *

**_More Importantly~_**

* * *

I made a gi-gan-ta-nor-mouse(!) blunder in chapter four! Naruto was in a _Jumpsuit; _Ton Ton Academy has a _Uniform_ (BAD YUILHAN! BAD! _*SLAP!SLAP!*_)

Uhhh... _*Is thinking of a viable excuse*_ Lets just say Naruto's last class before the end of the day and detention was Gym and because students live on campus there's no need for them to change if they can just hop back to the dorms and shower and stuff... Yeah...

* * *

**_~Yuilhan's one-shot Bi-polar Zetsu moment!~_**

* * *

**Inner Yuilhan:** Nice save, everyone's _surely _going to believe _that! _

**Yuilhan:** There's no need to be sarcastic!

**Inner Yuilhan:** Says the girl who's arguing with herself!

* * *

**_~A-hem...?~_**

* * *

Yeah, so, I present you with (for now, who knows what the future holds!) the last chapter of Campus Bliss... _*Sobs*_

In this before hand foreboding, please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes, or the occasional typo, like I've mentioned in like, every chapter, I do try to proofread, but the odd mistake will escape my attention.

Please review and critique to your hearts content - No abusive flamers please, I've cried to much already about ending this story, any more and by the power invested in osmosis, I'll burst from a lack of water content in the body...

_**Disclaimer: **_(I've gotten so lax, I didn't even add it in chapter four...) _**I do not own the Naruto Cast, and I'm only guilty of owning Myself (Yuilhan) and the sporadic imagination that spurred me to write Campus Bliss.**_

Be sure to catch a glimpse at my other ongoing Fic; Role Playing Games (Which I won't be neglecting as much now that Campus Bliss is... s_ix feet under...?_) _*Lovely tactful product placement if I do say so myself!*_

Seriously, thank you so much for stopping to read Campus Bliss. You have no idea what it means to me to have an actual "audience" to pitch my ramblings to. In the end, I can write for eons, but without you, the readers, I'll never get anywhere!

Over and out Fruit Loops! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

**-CAMPUS BLISS-**

~Chapter Five~

* * *

**"Of all people, I just had to get stuck with ****_you_****"**

"It's not as if I'm happy about this either, bitch!"

**"Well aren't we just a little ray of sunshine today?"**

"Fuck you!" The Jashinist cries, ramming a pointed elbow into the narrator's side.

**"OW! NOT SO HARD!"**

"That's what she said, bitch!"

"For crying out loud, you two! You're supposed to be the tour guides for prospectus students! If you're going to start a screaming fest in MY corridors, I'll make sure you'll never crack another innuendo ever again in your lifetime!" The squabbling duo pale as Tsunade's voice ricocheted of the long -winding hallways of Ton Ton Academy. "SHIZUUUUNNNNEEEEEE!" The headmistress screeches, causing several unassuming students to clutch their ears; unguarded to the powerful bellow the buxom blond released as they passed her office. "SHIZUNE! I need _refreshments, NOW!"_

The narrator and the Jashinist share a glance – "_refreshments" _as Tsunade had phrased it consisted of her downing a bottle of sake in half an hour tops, and wandering round the school in the happy-haze phase between sober and blisteringly hung-over. How she was ever made Headmistress surpassed anyone's belief.

**"She has a point y'know…" **

"What, that we're supposed to be tour guides? Guess so."

**"Who are you and what have you done with Hidan?!" **Yuilhan stares at him in horror, gaping at his lack of "sentence enhancers".

"The fuck, bitch?"

**"Oh thank god!"**

"Jashin! Thank Jashin!"

* * *

The wrought iron gates swung in, like two welcoming indicators, revealing a sporadic abundance of vegetation, almost swamping the dutiful building that had hailed the entrances of many students, and smiled down on their backs as they left.

_Theres… so much… _**green**_… _ He didn't know where to place his eyes.

Teal met fern, gazing up at the considerable family of trees that lined Ton Ton Academy's main driveway, nearly blocking the night time sky from his view, glowering out of the misting limo window.

_It's too different from Sunagakure… _He cogitates, with a slight growl.

The two other passengers and one jaded chauffeur twitch at the sound.

"Don't worry, not long now…." Temari reassures him with a smile.

"Yeah…" Kankuro shadows.

The driver keeps his mouth tightly zipped, obvious distaste for the red headed child and his two "siblings_" squatting_ in the back of vehicle rolling off him in substantial waves.

Gaara says nothing, and instead pines for the barren hometown he was forced to leave behind.

* * *

**"Your tie isn't straight."**

"Your brother isn't straight."

**"I don't have a brother Hidan, and I don't find homophobic jokes appropriate…" **The narrator chastises, reaching on tip toes to reach his neck, deliberating whether to just fix the tie of throttle Hidan with it. She chooses the former, unfortunately; her hands still twitching with the prospect of a Hidan-free-peace-filled evening.

"I could have fixed it myself y'know!" He says, a slight rouge clouding his cheekbones.

**"But seeing as an hour ago you weren't even wearing your school shirt, I can't take the chance of you stripping and mentally scarring potential students. Do you even know how to dress yourself properly?" **She says, yanking the knot tightly to prevent him from ripping it from his person, and then smoothing it down with her palm. **"All you need now is to wear your blazer and you'll pass inspection!" **

"I know I have to wear my uniform, but what have you come as bitch?"

**"I'm a tour guide, Hidan, I have to look presentable…"**

"But what's the fucking multi-coloured umbrella for?"

**"All tour guides have one, it states; "follow me with the blatantly obvious umbrella, please!" don't'cha think?"**

"You're on fucking cra-"

"Enough of your language tonight young man!" A tipsy headmistress interjects, roughly pressing his blazer to him as she passes through inspecting the school, "I want you, _both of you_, to be on your best behavior tonight! We have some important guests…" she states before drunkenly swerving her way through busy students and

Teachers making their last preparations for the night.

It wouldn't be open evening without a drunken head mistress after all.

**"I'm seriously going to miss all of this…" ** The narrator mumbles, surveying the relaxing glow that filled the air, the milling students and staff, the faint laughter and potent anxiety to get the night under way.

"What was that bitch?"

**"Forget it. Get your jacket, Hidan. We've got a job to do!" ** With that she stalks away, twirling the rainbow brolly like a baton.

* * *

The driver seemed happy to have them out of his car.

The three of them had been sent here for open evening, but the truth was they'd already been enrolled, hence the suitcases, unceremoniously tipped onto the gravel coating the forecourt, and the three teens that had been hypothetically booted from the leather upholstery.

They knew he wouldn't lay a finger of them, especially seeing how Gaara's father was his employer, but that wouldn't stop the visualisation and satisfaction of kicking his boss's _freak _of a son to the ground, and speeding off into the sunset.

Temari releases a long breath as the limo pulls away. Relieved they all made it to Ton Ton without any _unfortunate accidents._

Kankuro too, seemed a little ashen, face pale and contrasting with the stark "war paint" he applied to his visage. Once a thespian always a thespian, I guess. He was a little miffed with how the chauffeur had handled their luggage though, his puppets that had been neatly stored and that were to be given the up most care, had been upturned and shunned, thrown the ground in haste. He was sure he heard the fragile snapping of well-proportioned limbs.

Gaara, still bemused with the fact he was no longer in Sunagakure, surveyed the Academy: it wondered back with equal intent; looming height and ornate windows scrutinizing his every move.

"We should get going." He says solemnly, gathering his battered suitcase from the drive way and heading for the entrance, the soft glow it emitted tempting him in from the nipping evening breeze.

The sand siblings were met by an extraordinary sight; a tall silver haired team with glowering magenta eyes and a permanent smirk and a small brunette wielding a technicoloured parasol welcoming them into the schools depths.

**"Welcome to Ton Ton Academy! My name is Yuilhan, and this is my assistant Hidan. We'll be your guides for the night. We hope you have a pleasant experience!" **

Dazed by the greeting, the trio set their belongings down in the reception area, before following the guides for an exploration of the school.

Gaara eyes them dubiously. The tall one "Hidan", maws at his tie, trying to pry the knot loose, much to little avail. The small one, "Yuilhan", pops her neck a few times before smiling brightly at him and his siblings, guiding them onwards with the ridiculous brolly. It was fair to say Gaara had never felt so homesick before in his entire life.

* * *

_The night had started so well, _Yuilhan meditates to herself, _I should have known really…_

Hidan and she had welcomed three teens close to her own age who introduced themselves as Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. Hidan had clenched his jaw at the latter, eyes narrowing at the red heads fierce glares.

They had promptly taken them for a tour of the school, bumping into Tsunade (Who was in induced drunken mode fully), steering the siblings away when she rambled on about the schools macott being a pig "_of all things_".

"Why is the academy named after a pig?" Temari inquired after they passed yet another sculpture of the elusive "Ton Ton", the motifs littered the school reinforcing the insignia.

**"I believe it was due to the first principle that opened the school. Ton Ton was a valued companion in a time of need, or so I was told, hence the homage. The schools been run by members of the Senju clan intermittently ever since."**

"Intermittently?" Kankuro challenged.

**"Yes, there was a time where the Senju's took a back seat. Ms. Tsunade is the descendant of the first Headmaster, the founder of Ton Ton." **Yuilhan continued.

"So how many principles has this school had?" Kankuro interposes, bored with all the small talk.

**"I believe Headmistress Tsunade is the fifth." **Temari lets out a low whistle.

"Yeah yeah, bitc- _Yuilhan_, I'm sure they're _fascinated._" The said girl in question lets out a giggle at Hidans attempts at controlling his language.

They led the sand siblings onward, stopping to introduce them to the English Department; where a bored Kakashi-Sensei sat, feet up on his desk reading an Icha Icha novel, giving a startled wave at his visitors.

They led them to the Humanities Department; where Iruka-Sensei smiled warmly and welcomed them to Sociology, to the Economics Department; Where Genma-Sensei was giving a tutorial in how to make healthy meals (toothpick in the corner of his mouth as awlays) to some prospectus students, who had stopped to pass the time. To Maths; where Kakuzu and Shikamaru piled their geniuses together to put Gai-Sensei to shame, Art; where Kurenai-sensei had her hands full with Sasori and Deidara and many, many others in between before stopping at the Sports halls; where Asuma-Sensei's helpers had just engaged in a frightful battle of… _badminton?_

Neji Hyuuga and Lee Rock, rackets in hand, immersed themselves into the game that much it became a full out war; the shuttlecock visibly blurring, concentration straining their physiognomy.

**"Um… Asuma-Sensei?"**

"Yes, Yuilhan?"

**"Why… Um… You're supposed to be training Ninja's right?"**

"Yes."

**"Then why are they playing badminton?" ** She says straight, holding back internal giggles as she watches the sand siblings take in the ludicrous scene before them.

"It sharpens their reflexes." Asuma states, mumbling under his breath about a nicotine induced world that awaited his appearance soon, storming off to the fire exit on the other side of the vast hall.

"Fucking pansies!" Hidan howls with laughter as the Hyuuga catches his words, slatting the shuttlecock into Lees face with unbridled contempt, and dropping the racket with a clatter, exiting in the same fashion his Sensei had (minus the cigarettes, of course) to escape to the locker room.

_Yes, it had all started so well…_

* * *

"Fuck! Where'd the bitch go?!" Hidan waves his hands above his head in a frazzled manner, passing through the hallway closest to the main reception. The open evening had now ended, and sluggish members of staff were distributing students back to their respected dorms, eager to get home themselves.

A peal of protests ring through his ears:

"BUT YOU CAN'T BE GOING YUILHAN!" _What? Going…? _The silver haired Jashinist follows the shouts to the front court.

**"Sorry Naruto, I was originally only here to help in the run up to open evening..."**

"But!-" The Kyuubi kid whines.

"Shut up, dobe, it's obvious she has to go."

"Yarou!(1)"

"Hn."

"P-p-please s-stop fighting!" Hinata pleads, and the Uchiha drops the offense, blushing vibrantly as she grips his arm, pulling him away from the testy Uzamaki.

"Yeah! You just had to ruin the evening!"

"I agree –for once!- with bill-board brow!"

"Tch. So troublesome…."

**"Now, now boys, I can always come and visit, can't I?" **

"You better, you fucking bitch." Hidan calls from where he rests against the wall by the main entrance with a ghost of smile. It only seemed like five minutes ago that she'd (literally) fallen into their lives. By now, the scene had gathered attention from other members of the Rain Dorm.

"Yeah, Un! We're going to miss you!"

"HELL YEAH!"

**"Kisame, indoor voice please?"**

"SORRY!"

"You do know that visitors need authentication from Tsunade first."

"Shut the fuck up, Pein!" Hidan growls.

A car pulls up to the group, exhaust blaring toxicity. Winding down a wobbling window, revealing none other than a disgruntled Kakashi placed behind the wheel, tapping his fingers on the dash to a 80's tune as he waits.

"Are you ready, Yuilhan? You'll miss the train otherwise…" '_…and I want to finish my book' the_ assemblage finished off collectively in their thoughts.

**"Yes," **she recovers, **"I guess I'll be seeing you all then?" **

And with that, she clambers in to the battered death-trap the teacher claimed as his "car", swiftly drawing off into the night; Ton Ton students waving in their wake.

* * *

(1) - "You b*stard!"

**So that's it. **

**Thank you so much for following Campus Bliss. **

**The ending sucks... But its an ending. Usually I don't even get this far when I write!**

**My playlist for this chapter:**

"No Boy, No Cry" - Stance Punks

"This is Gospel" and "Nicotine" - Panic! At The Disco

"Discord" - Eurobeat Brony (The Living Tombstone Remix)

**Thankyou for reading! Please review! **


End file.
